The building of a relationship
by little clip
Summary: First fic. How Nathan, Lucas and Haley met their friends and how they were close and attached to each other since middle school.Naley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there people! This is my first attempt to write something. Please, check out the summary and review... If you like, I'll continue to write. **

**Disclamer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It's all CW's!**

Nathan, Lucas and Haley were best friends since they remember living. It all started when Lydia and Deb were in High School. They lived in Charleston and were best friends. In college they married their boyfriends, Lydia married James (Jimmy) James, and Deb married Daniel Dan Scott the hotshot b-ball player. The two young men were from Tree Hill and had been best friends since childhood. Dan had a previous son from his high school girlfriend, Karen. Lucas Scott was a very introspective boy, blond, tall and even broody sometimes. He got along well with his brother and Haley. Now, they're in high school where things always seem to change, but they were willing to keep a promise made in the first day of middle school.

_Luke, will you promise to take care of me? A very scared Nathan asked with pleading eyes._

"_of course, lil' brother. Don't worry. I'll take care of both of you" he said looking to Haley._

"_No offense Luke, but I CAN take care of myself. Besides, what's to be afraid of? I mean other than awfully dressed cheerleaders; school is going to be easy" _

"_If you say so. But remember, if you need anything I'm here for you. Both of you, ok?" _

"_Ok, now, you're just exaggerating. Haley and I are not little kids and we're the same age." Nathan stated the obvious. _

"_Nate, now you're confusing me. Why did you asked him to take care of you then?" Haley furrows her head thinking about it._

"_Because I want to be sure we're going _to stay friends, _and that we're going to be together through this whole middle school thing_." Looking to the ground.

"_We'll be together,' til it's over, best friends and brother, Ok?" Lucas asked while motioning for them to join hands. They nodded and broke the circle. _

_Four Years Later_

Since the first year of middle school, every week they ate breakfast in one of their houses, the first week was always at Nathan's house because Lucas always went there to spend the weekend before school starts with his father. So Haley came over at 7 a.m to have breakfast with her friends. When she approached the Scott mansion she rung the bell and waited for an answer.

"Hi Haley, you look gorgeous today. Are you excited with high school?" Dan was always very caring and nice to Haley, she was like a daughter to him.

"Not so much, I mean, it's just school. I save my thrilling emotions for college, I guess." He laughed at her comment; she was keeping it real, Haley's way.

Entering the kitchen she greeted Deb and looked around for the boys. By the look or her face, Deb understood what she was asking and pointed upstairs. Running as fast and quiet as she could she got to Nathan's door and saw it was still closed. She heard the water sounds coming from the bathroom and then Nathan singing the lyrics to T-Pain's _buy me a drank_, giggling she entered his room and closed the door behind her.

Nathan finished his bath and went to his brother room to wake him up. Opening the door he saw Lucas still under the covers of his bed, he jumped on the bed.

"Luke, wake up, man. It's seven thirty. We're gonna be late for school. HIGH SCHOOL!" he yelled the last part bouncing up and down.

"sleep… lemme… get off…" a very sleepy Lucas tried to continue sleeping.

"C'mon! Haley will be here any minute now, just go before I get dad here to throw water on you"

"OK! I'm up!" Quickly moving out of the bed. "Are you happy now?"

"Kinda. I mean, I'm a High school b-ball player, so I'm as happy as I will ever be."

"You're just being silly little bro. but anyway… now, will you excuse me, I gotta take a shower" he said moving away from his bedroom.

"Fine. I'm going to get dressed. Meet you downstairs, don't be late or Haley will kill you!"

He said holding his door knob.

Without looking into his room he entered and turned around to close the door. He was releasing the towel of his waist when he saw someone in his bed.

"Good morning, Nate!" he jumped back surprised.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?!" he yelled. And then started panting.

"Oh, c'mon it wasn't that bad… ready to school?" he looked at her like she was missing something, then she realized what it was "ok, ready to HIGH school?" he smirked and answered from his closet "Yep! B-ball, hot girls and parties! I was born ready for high school!" then he came out wearing a baggy shorts, a blue t-shirt that matched his eyes. Haley looked at him and gave him her approval nod exiting the room.

When they got to the kitchen, Lucas was already there. He gave Haley a hug. Than looked her up and down when they set to eat he said between a sip from his coffee cup. "Looking good hales, looking good!" Nathan nodded. "You don't look so bad either, Lucas." They eat their pancakes and eggs in silence. After the breakfast, as usual. Dan took a picture of the trio. They had a bunch of pictures just like that, since they were kids. And as every other year, school started for them.

The year flew by and as they always say High school changes who you are. By the end of the school year, things were the same between them, best friends, but in the high school scale, they were Nathan and Lucas Scott the only freshman in the varsity basketball team. And Haley James, the best tutor of Tree Hill High. Throughout the year, they made some new friends too. Haley had a very close friendship with Brooke Davis, a cheerleader she met while tutoring and her best friend Peyton Sawyer, an artist / cheerleader.

**A/N: Don't forget to press the purple button... Did you like it? please let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I won't give spoilers away... I hope you like the update, it was longer, but i accidentally deleted. Tomorrow the next chapter will be up. R&R!!! **

**Disclamer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Sarah. OTH belongs to CW. And Sarah belongs to Disney. **

* * *

Haley was walking down the halls of Tree Hill High when suddenly felt someone poking her shoulder

"Hey tutor girl, wanna hang out with me and Peyton after the game on Friday?" The cheery voice of Brooke Davis made Haley smile at the invitation.

"By hang out you mean, go to the party at Vegas' house isn't it?" Haley asked with a knowing grin.

"OK, OK! Busted! Yes, I want you to come to the party. C'mon T.G. you know you want to, and it's not like you won't know anyone there. Your protectors are going to be there and also a lot of hot guys and you REALLY need to meet someone, pretty please!" Haley was holding the laughter seeing that Brooke was rambling non-stop.

"Fine, I'll think about it Tigger. But don't tell the guys O.K?" Brooke smiled and made a lip sealed face "Good. Now, I have to go. See you after class" walking away Haley started to think about what just happened. _Did she really agree to go to a party with Brooke Davis, the head cheerleader? Well, you can say that weird things do happen in High School._

Meanwhile… a very happy Brooke made her way to her best friend locker. When she got there, Peyton and Bevin were waiting for her.

"Morning BFF! Hi Bevin!" she was jumping up and down. "Morning" the girls answered. "Brooke, care to explain why are you happy jumping, so early in the morning, please?" Peyton Sawyer was not the happy dancing, jumping or happy anything whatsoever. It was really a mystery why she was a cheerleader. Some people would call her emoleader. Not that she dressed like one, but she wasn't as cheery as Brooke.

"Well it happens that I'll make Friday's party the most awesome party ever! That's all". "OooK! If you say so". Closing her locker Peyton started to walk with the girls to their first class, chemistry.

Later that day…

As we have seen high school life wasn't different in Tree Hill and of course, on lunch time, people stayed on their own crowd tables. Haley always had lunch at the tutor center, because she had to tutor Brooke right after lunch. Brooke and Peyton joined the b-ball crowd for lunch, but today was Wednesday and Nathan and Lucas were having lunch with Haley. So on their table were only Vegas, Tim (the Dim), Jake and Skills. They talked about the party and the game against Oak Creek.

Meanwhile at the tutor center…

"Hales, c'mon. Tuna sandwich again? I thought I told you, no more fish on my Wednesday's lunch!" a grumpy Lucas took the sandwich with disgust.

"Luke, I'm sorry. My mom made 'em. It was not like I had a choice!"

"Hales, I brought the peanut butter balls you asked me for desert" Nathan showed her the package "Thanks nate! I knew you'd be grateful." He nod and they ate in silence. When they finished Lucas said "Nate, are you going to bring a date to the party on Friday?" he looked from Lucas to Haley and then looked down saying "I asked Sarah out." Haley looked up "You mean, Sarah as in Saint-Sarah-the-new-girl-from-Malibu?" the guys choked "wow!" they had a stunned expression on their faces "How do you know this much about her, James?" Nathan was surprised to how Haley knew about his date. "Don't you last name me! Scott. I happen to know the right people!" "Yeah, you sure do and their names are Brooke and Peyton!" Lucas said in a humorous way.

"Ok! You guys, enough with the chat, Luke, let's go, we're gonna be late for class. The bell rings in two minutes." Nathan rushed for the door.

"Yeah, go! I gotta clean up this mess. See you after practice?" "Sure. Meet us outside the gym."

After the day at school was over, the trio went to Haley's house. Wednesday was their day. It was always a light day for homework and their parents made it a habit since when they were kids. On Wednesdays nights the adults always went out to have dinner and let the kids alone at Haley's to play. Now they didn't need a babysitter, so they just went there to watch a movie, grab some pizza and have fun.

Punctually at 7:30 they entered the big TV room Haley have in her house, they placed the food on a little table and started looking through the DVD's for a movie to watch.

"I think we should see the fantastic four." Haley knew the guys wouldn't go for a chick flick so over the years she learned to like their kind of movies. "I think that The Hitcher is a good movie for tonight, besides, Sophia Bush is cute!" Lucas said holding the DVD. "The fantastic four it is Hales, I'll never see a movie when Lucas says someone is cute!" Nathan and Haley started laughing at his comment and Haley inserted the disc on the player.

After the movie the boys waited until Haley's parents arrived home and then left.

"Haley-bop!! How was your day honey?" Lydia approached her daughter and kissed her forehead. "It was good. You know school, mom." Haley said making her way to hug her father "Did you guys have fun with the Scotts?" Jimmy held his coat letting go of Haley's embrace "oh, nice as always. Next Wednesday you and the boys are going to come with us to dinner. It's Dan and Deb anniversary." Haley made her way to the stairs "Sure. I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow".

"Good night!" said the parents in unison.

The Thursday passed without our friends see each other. Haley had a full schedule at the tutor center, the boys had some sort of concentration marathon for the game and the cheerleaders, well, and they had to go shopping for the party. But cell phones do exist and they always helped them whenever they have a very busy day. Haley was watching TV in her room when her cell phone rang.

* * *

**Who do you think is calling? Any suggestions? Doubts?**

**Kisses! **

**Ingrid **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thanks for the reviews I'm really happy to see that you like my story. Please forgive me if you find mistakes and incorrect word order. I'm Brazilian and it's just different around here. Read & Review.**

**Italics are flashbacks, emphasis and thoughts.**

**Disclamer: I don't own OTH; Sarah (belongs to Disney Channel). I do own Drew. And my story line. **

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_The Thursday passed without our friends see each other. Haley had a full schedule at the _

_cheerleaders, well, and they had to go shopping for the party. But cell phones do exist and _

_they always helped them whenever they have a very busy day. Haley was watching TV in _

_her room when her cell phone rang. _

_**This** ** Chapter**_

Reaching her cell phone she answered without looking who was calling.

"Haley James. Who's this?"

"Gee, hales, phones _do_ have id caller, you know that?!" recognizing his voice she smiled at his

joke.

"Well, well if it isn't the hotshot b-ball player that I'm friends with. What's up? And why are you

calling me this late?"

"Can't a guy miss his best friend?" he said making child like voice

"Yes. He can. Missed you too. How was your day anyway?"

"Good. Coach made us practice hard today, you know big game's drill"

"Sure, we do _love_ those. How are you feeling about your date tomorrow?"

"Sarah's great girl. I'm just focused on the game." He tried to avoid the subject, leaving an

akward silence filling their ears.

"So I've been told pep squad redecorated your locker today" moving on, she thought _well, if _

_he's not talking about it, I'm not going to make him do it. _On the other side of the line a

Nathan thanked her mentally for drop the issue aside.

"Yep. They put some cookies and ribbons wishing me good luck."

"As long as I love talking to you it's getting pretty late. We have school tomorrow and you have

your big game." She yawned and heard Nathan doing the same. "You're right. I'm tired, so see

you tomorrow before the game?" he hoped she said yes. It was another ritual; they always met

before games so she could wish good luck to him and his brother.

"for sure. I don't even know why you always ask, but since you did, yeah. By the way, we _do _

have classes tomorrow is not like the only possibility of meeting each other tomorrow was our

pre-game thingy. Good night Nate." He was smiling and thought of a comeback to her comment

"I ask because, maybe someday you can come to the _thingy_ as you call it. I _am_ aware of the

classes we have tomorrow and I am most possibly certain that I'll meet before our momentum,

but as a good friend I just wanted to make sure of it, got it?! Goodbye Haley". With that said

they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be some day!

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

_Good morning Tree Hill. It's a sunny day in our city. Today the Tree Hill Ravens are going _

_to play against Oak Creek. It will be a tough game but I'm sure we'll win. Wake-wakey, _

_this is your favorite DJ, Chris Keller wishing you b-baller fans a winning day! _Haley woke

up to the sound of the radio. Make her way to the bathroom, she looked at her cell phone and

saw she had 3 new messages. Since she didn't see anyone of her friends yesterday soon she

figured out it was from them. First one was from Brooke: _**Tutor girl, we're shopping after **_

_**school today! No excuses. Good morning BTW. Love.**_

The second one was from Peyton, which made she smile while reading it: **Please go shopping **

**with B. Davis, she's nagging me about since yesterday, just go please! I own you! **

**TTYL.** The third one could only be Lucas' and it was: _**Hale, I missed u yesterday. I'll pick U **_

_**up in 45 minutes. See ya soon.**_ OK. She finished reading the text messages and took a

shower. After getting dressed she grabbed an apple and went to the porch to wait for Lucas.

Lucas walked to Haley's house alone. Dressed in his game day uniform. Then they walked to

school talking about classes and how coach Durham made a you-better-win-this-game lecture

after the practice the day before. When they got to school, they saw Brooke and Peyton at

distance "Luke, when are you going to ask Brooke out?" He made a surprised face at her and

she continued "C'mon. You know I know you've been crushing on her since middle school" he

blushed but didn't give it away "No, I'm not. I just don't want to be so cliché, you know? The

athlete that dates the cheerleader. I want it to be different for me"

Haley made a face but she did understand him, he was deeper than the others. "I know Luke,

but still, you like her. So you better do something before someone else does" He nodded and it

was just when the girls got closer to them "What are we agreeing on?" Peyton asked making a

short conversation "Oh, nothing just that Luke and I were planning on going fishing in two

weeks" Lucas looked at her with a 'What the heck' face she kept going "and that was it. How

are you girls?" she changed the topic before they asked something. "Tutor girl you are shopping

with me aren't ya?" she nodded "K. So tonight we're going to rock that party" Nathan was

approaching the girls and heard about the 'we' part, making himself noticeable he said "good day

ladies, Brooke do you mind explaining what do you mean by _we_" Brooke glanced from Peyton

to Haley and than Nathan and seeing Haley worried face blurted out "Peyton and I of course, or

do you think that I could drag little innocent James here to a party? No, not me for sure." Nathan

glanced at Peyton "Hey don't you look at me. Haley wouldn't go to a party invited by me. I

don't even like this kind of fun and you know it!" He was suspicious but let it go. That's when the

bell rung and they rushed to class.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

The day passed in a blink of an eye and the Ravens won the game by 79 to 56. After the game

they all went to the party at Vegas' beach house. Haley changed her clothes at the gym with the

girls and they went to the party on Brooke's blue bug. Nathan and Lucas got a ride with Tim.

"Wow! This is madness!" said an excited Haley "yeah you didn't see on the inside! Just wait" the

house was packed. Lots of teenagers dancing, drinking, some of them were making out on the

corners. Vegas' house was party central and the popular crowd from Three Hill High did know

how to have fun. The girls made their way to the kitchen so they could grab some food and

drinks. Haley got a root beer while the girls were drinking beer. It didn't take long until she

spotted Lucas and Nathan, they were talking to his team mates and Nathan was holding Sarah's

hand. Moving away so they couldn't see her she bumped into a guy. "Sorry" both of them said in

unison "It was my fault I wasn't looking" it was just when she realized how handsome he was.

He had this brown her in a clean cut and baby blue eyes. She thought _Haley hold yourself up! _

_Think straight. It's just a guy._ The guy had also noticed her. He checked her out and when he

saw her staring at him he blushed. "Hi, my name is Andrew. But people call me Drew. And you

are?" still amazed by him she stuttered "I'm Ha…Haley. My name is Haley." She said blushing.

"Are you new? I mean, I've been to other parties and I never saw you before" He just couldn't

look away he had to know where to find her again in case she got lost or something. "Actually…

I'm not it's just that basketball and parties aren't my scene. But I lived in Tree Hill my whole life

and I don't remember seeing you before" she said getting confidence "Yeah, you got me. I'm

from Los Angeles originally. Malibu, actually my family and I moved here recently." It was when

she saw Sarah coming from the other side of the room and smiling towards her. But she wasn't

alone. "Hi there, little brother. Who's your friend?" she asked while grabbing Drew's shoulder.

"This is Haley. Haley this is my sister Sarah" Haley tried to avoid Nathan's death glare while

talking to Sarah. Nathan excused himself and made a sign for Haley to follow him. Lucas have

seen it all and was going to join them. Once they reached a clean spot out side the house Haley

looked Nathan in the face "What?" he got angrier "What? What are you doing here?" Haley

laughed "So I'm not supposed to be here. Why? Because I'm not popular. That's BS!" Lucas

reached them "No. It's not like that hales. You could have told us you're coming tonight". Haley

now was getting pissed "And then you would be watching my every step. Guys c'mon I'm not a

little girl anymore, you seem like big brothers but we're the same age! And I can take care of

myself" before she continued Nathan started "Haley we're only looking out for you. We care

about you, that's all, but you know what. That Andrew guy seems like a nice guy. If you stick

around him, we won't get in your way" she sighed in relief. She really liked that guy even if she

has just met him. "Promise?" she asked, the brothers glanced at each other, nodded and them

Lucas said "We don't want you to be hurt. If nate trusts this guy I do too. But if you have some

trouble and need help, just do our help me sign OK?" She nodded and they went back to the

party.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't update before because I was sick. Hope you like it. This is only the beginning of the party.**

**kisses **

**Ingrid**


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter

_Nathan started "Haley we're only looking out for you. We care about you, that's all, but you know what. That Andrew guy seems like a nice guy. If you stick around him, we won't get in your way" she sighed in relief. She really liked that guy even if she has just met him. "Promise?" she asked, the brothers glanced at each other, nodded and them Lucas said "We don't want you to be hurt. If nate trusts this guy I do too. But if you have some trouble and need help, just do our help me sign OK?" She nodded and they went back to the party. _

**This chapter**

Haley got back to the party saw Drew still talking to his sister and made her way back to them. "Sorry. I just had to talk a little with my best friends." Nathan reproached the group holding Sarah from behind. He said to the confused siblings "Haley, Lucas and I are best friends since we remember living" He looked Drew with a 'If you hurt her, I'll kick your butt' look. Sarah and Drew just let out a brief "ahhhh" meaning they get it.

"So, Haley, I guess I'll be seeing you more from now on" Sarah said winking at her.

"Yeah. I think so." And smiled.

_Man, that smile. I can'__t resist. I gotta do something. _Drew thought. "Haley, wanna go outside?" she nodded and they left the house.

"So Haley tell me, how did you ended up best friends with the Scott brothers? I mean, you are different from them" Drew really had to know everything about her.

"Well, my mom and Nathan's were friends since high school. My dad and their father are childhood friends. So I guess it made sense if we continue the bond." Drew nodded "But I was raised to be an academic success, and so was Lucas, but nate's athletic dreams came in his way, this is how they ended up being the Scott brothers and I their geek and weird friend." Smiling at her joke, drew only could manage "I guess you better off." She nodded "what about you? You don't play basketball" He made a 'how do you know that' look "I've been to every game since Nathan started playing back in middle school." All he could say was a "ah. I play chess." She laughed. "ok. You got me. I swim. I'm in the swim team." They started walking down to the beach. When they found a clear spot they set down. "Man, I do miss Malibu." She looked in his eyes and knew he meant it. "what do you miss the most? Your girlfriend?" she was getting nervous by the minute and needed to know if he was on the market.

"No. I didn't have a girlfriend back there. Just really cool friends. But I miss living in the beach, hanging out after school. I didn't make friends here yet." He was staring at the sea. "Now you have one. You can count on me to hang out after school." She said smiling. He reached her cheek "I was hoping we could be more than that". They were now facing each other, staring each other, waiting for the next move to happen. Slowly they leaned in together and closing the distance they sealed a kiss that grew deeper.

From the side of the house Sarah and Nathan saw it all.

"Aw Nathan look at that! They're together!" A very excited Sarah was pointing the couple on the sand.

"Yep. I can see that. Hope he treats her right." He kissed his girlfriend and turned around to go back inside when they saw Brooke and Peyton approaching them "Nate, is that tutor girl I see with that hot guy on the sand?" he nodded. "wow! Haley got a big, big hot fish!" Peyton said enthusiastically. The night went on and the party was on fire. Brooke and Peyton helped the girls from the squad that got wasted and took them home. When they fnally made their way back to Vegas' house it was 3 a.m. Haley was sitting on the sofa waiting for Drew come back from the bathroom. Seeing her friends she waved and the girls made their way over her.

"Hales you got a babe!" teased Peyton bursting out laughing!

"So tutor girl… who's he? And, let me tell ya, what a catch my friend!" Brooke said tapping haley on the shoulder.

"His name's Andrew, he's Sarah's brother. And before you ask, yes, we're dating!" She knew her friends too well "now, go! He's coming back and I don't want to be embarrassed." The girls left and Haley looked at Andrew and smiled "Hi there, can I take you home? I'm tired." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Sure. Let's go"

They made their way to Haley's house and said their goodbyes.

NEXT MORNING

Haley's P O V

_Eleven o'clock already! Man, I gotta get up if I know my protective best friend he's about to have a heart attack because I didn't call him._ She thought. Getting up she saw her phone vibrating.

"hey nate what's up?"

"Haley it's me, Drew." _Dang! I should have looked at the Id before… _"I wanted to know, how did you sleep?"

"good. Just woke up"

"Want to do something later?"

"sure. I'll call you later ok?"

"ok. Bye"

I made my way to the bathroom. I had the feeling I had some other thing to do later, but what? I mean, I was not a very social person per say. After I finished my shower. I went downstairs. I was alone. Again. I ate breakfast in brunch kinda way. And after that watched some TV. I was washing the dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hales. Do you remember that today we're supposed to go out with our parents to dinner"

"I thought it was next Wednesday."

"it was, but they changed. Your dad is going to travel on Tuesday. And why am I the one to tell your father's whereabouts, I mean… you're his daughter, you're supposed to know this stuff an-" _I had to stop him, he gets funny when he's rambling but I had to hold the laughter_

"Nate, you're rambling. I got it." This is when I see the note on the counter and I get closer to read **Haley-bop, tonight at seven we're having dinner with the Scott's and Karen. Be ready by 6. Love, mom and dad. **

"It's ok. But you're calling me to remember me this?"

"Yeah! And I did good! Actually your mom stopped by and asked me to do it. Now I gotta go I'm going to Sarah's house since we're not going to go out tonight. See you later!"

"Yeah, see you later lover-boy!" Hanging up the phone I went to Brooke's. She was one of my neighbors.

"Tutor girl! I can't wait to hear from you all about your boy-toy, just let me call Peyton so she can come over and then you tell us everything." Brooke was cheery, her mood sometimes got to my nerves, I mean, how she could be cheery everyday! I mean every woman deserve some bittersweet days. Anywho Peyton came and I told them all about Andrew 'Drew' and how cute, and tender he is and how now I have a boyfriend. _Which I really didn't expect that going to one single party I'd find someone, but I'm happy that happened._

"Haley, you're lucky! The guy is awesome!" Brooke said with enthusiasm

"Am I crazy or did she just used your first name?" Peyton joked.

"I guess we both went crazy because I heard that too." We started laughing. After some time I had to go home to get ready for dinner and to talk to Drew, and tell him about tonight.

"So girls, I gotta go, but next Friday, movie night and slumber party, my house!" they nodded. "I'll bring the music, you guys suck, when it comes to good soundtrack" Peyton was really into music so she was our official DJ. "And I'll bring the cosmetic stuff and the clothes, because just face it, you can't beat Brooke Davis in the beauty-fashion department"

"Ok. See you guys later!" I finally said going for the door. I head them screaming TTYL while making my way out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay... I have been busy planning my trip to the U.S. And I'm also sorry for the non progress, it was only a filler chappy. Please keep me posted on how do you like the story or not. **

**kisses**

**Ingrid**


End file.
